


Hurt

by Hopeamarsu



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hospital, Minor Injuries, Needles, Scars, Stitches, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: Flip Zimmerman's day at work is turned around by receiving a phone call from his girlfriend, explaining that she's in the hospital.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 25





	1. Hurt

“Colorado Springs Police Department, Zimmerman.”

_“Flip… Please do not freak out, but…”_

Flip Zimmerman sat up in rapt attention on his desk chair as he registered your timid voice. A voice that was laced with a hint of hurt and something else he couldn’t quite place. You normally didn’t call him during the day, both of you had busy jobs and he knew that as a school teacher you had even less time than him to take a break during the day. If you were calling him, something had to have gone wrong.

“Baby girl, what happened?”

_“…I’m in the hospital.”_

A million things went across his mind as he waited for you to speak, to explain more, to ease his mind. Had something happened at work? Were you hurt? Was someone else hurt? One of the kids you taught? Did someone touch you without permission? Who he had to hunt down if they had hurt you?

_“It’s really not a big deal, just four stitches and that’s only because the doctor doesn’t want it to scar…”_

All of his blood rushed in his ears as he reached behind him to grab his jacket from the backrest. You were hurt, bad enough that a doctor had decided to poke needles at you and you were saying it wasn’t a big thing? No, no way in hell.

“Y/N. What. Hospital.” Flip basically barked out, the receiver giving out a crackle, in danger of snapping in two, as he held it so tightly in his hand. He could feel Ron and Jimmy turning to watch him in surprise at his tone and words, but he couldn’t care less in the moment.

_“St. Agnes, near the school. But, Flip, honey, it’s not a big…”_

“Do not move. I’m coming to get you.”

The receiver went flying as large cowboy boots stormed across the room, taking the phone with it. Ron, sitting closest to Flip’s station, could hear the faint voice calling for Flip from the phone as he looked at the retreating flannel covered back, eyes wide.

*

You were sitting on one of the waiting room chairs as Flip walked inside. Well, walking was a kind term for the sound of thunderous stomping that you could hear before you saw him. You watched him make a sweep across the room before he settled on you. A few seconds later the mountain of a man dropped down on his knees before you and worried eyes found yours.

“Baby girl, what…” His voice broke and his eyebrows pinched together as he kept sweeping his eyes across your features and hands trailed over your body. You smoothed his cheek and smiled, hoping to alleviate the worry on his handsome face. You buried another hand to his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp in a way that always soothed him. 

“It’s nothing bad, Flip. I promise you.” You tried to input as much calmness into your voice as you could, to make him understand that you were alright. Your Flip was a protective one, you didn’t need him going off the rails with what you were about to reveal. “Just a small accident that happened at the school. There is nothing to worry about, trust me.”

He took a couple of breaths through his nose, hoping silently that he could light a cigarette here. He really needed the nicotine right about now, his chain-smoking on the ride over a proof of that. 

“Tell me. Please.” The words were still a little choked as they were whispered. As far as he could feel and see, you were in one piece, no blood or missing limbs. You looked pretty much the same as that morning when he had left you at the gates and kissed you goodbye, promising to pick you up after school was over. But he knew that it was only an illusion. One that would shatter as soon as you spoke.

“Well… Joshua and Michael were fighting again during art class. They had their hands on some clay carving knives and as I went to stop them, one of them accidentally stabbed me.”

_Stabbed you? With a knife? And you claimed you were alright? How in the name of everything that was holy were those boys still breathing?_ He could feel his blood boiling again, a nervous tick on his knuckles. His nostrils flared in anger. 

“Honey, I need you to calm down. I am fine, I promise. The nurse at the school looked me over but told me that it was better if I came here instead. The doctor decided that I would need some stitches, just to make sure that the area does not get infected and so that it doesn’t scar. At least not badly.”

_There was a possibility that you would get a scar from all of this?_ That was it, Flip was going to kill the boys responsible for hurting you. Ron could help him dispose of the bodies and Jimmy could run interference. There was a nice stone quarry outside of the city they could use for the job, nobody would be the wiser. 

“Where?” He ground out, your hands the only thing that kept him from bolting to his truck and going hunting for those responsible. 

You gestured at your chest and Flip's eyes widened. That bastard kid had stabbed your tits? Oh, they were going six feet under. He must have flashed murderous anger in his eyes one too many times as the next thing he realized was that you had placed both of your hands to his cheeks and forced him to look you into the eyes.

“Flip. It was an accident. You cannot plan to murder anyone. I am fine. I promise. This is only a precaution.”

“I’m not planning to murder anyone.” He didn’t care that he sounded like a petulant kid at that moment. He wanted to hurt them for hurting you, but if you didn’t allow him to kill, he could do other things to them to make sure nothing like this happened ever again. “Can I…”

“No, absolutely not. Flip, they are seven years old, I do not want you giving them nightmares either. They are scared enough as it is.”

Fine. He held out his hands to surrender to your will. But then he turned his attention back to your body, wanting to rip the cardigan off you so that he could see your skin. Make sure that you had been given all the care you needed and he could soothe his worrying mind that all was going to be okay.

“Show me.” 

If the doctor had done a sloppy job, Flip could settle for him as well. The idea of it all sickened him. That someone had poked a needle into your perfect skin, threaded it back together, leaving ugly black strings in there to tighten the skin for days to come. That had to have caused you discomfort, to make you even more uncomfortable and he wanted someone to pay for it. He would gladly burn the world at your feet to ease any pain you had, physical or otherwise. 

“I’ll show you once we are home. I promise. But I need you here with me now.” You kissed him then, wanting to feel those velvet lips move against yours, make you forget the afternoon completely. Despite what you’d told Flip, you had been slightly shaken by the experience and the pain that was still ebbing from the needlework. And you knew that he would provide comfort for you, make all this go away. 

Flip was a full-body kisser so it was no wonder that once your lips touched his, he wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you to his lap, right there on the hospital waiting room floor. Hands danced across your back, slipping lower to grip your bottom. Flip desperately wanted to slip his hands under your skirt, he needed to feel your skin on his skin. 

There was almost a feral need coursing through his veins. He wanted to run away with you in his arms, tuck you under him on a bed with silk sheets, where nothing could hurt you. To place kisses everywhere on your naked body, taste the salt of your skin with his tongue, bring you to the edge and to heaven, time and time again. Make it all go away, leaving nothing but pleasure behind. 

But before he could act on those desires, before the kiss could get too heated (a recurring thing with Flip and those sinful lips of his) you pulled away. You pressed small kisses to his lips as you grounded both of you back to reality. “There is one thing…” Another kiss “…I still need to tell you.”

Flip quirked an eyebrow at this. _What more could there be?_

“So, there are some rules we need to abide by while I’m healing. No heavy lifting and nothing can poke the wound. Also, I cannot go swimming in the next ten days and a day after they do come out. And… I can’t sweat heavily or jostle the wound. That means sex is out.”

“Fuck.”

His week just went from bad to worse.


	2. Hurt No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 days are finally over and it's been a long wait.

“Flip, honey?” You stepped through the front door, grateful to be back home after an exhausting day. Normally you’d be home earlier than him, but the past week Flip had beat you home every night. Making sure you didn’t overdo anything, from not letting you handle the groceries to not even carrying the laundry from the washer to the drying rack. And all because of those four little stitches you had on your chest. But, as luck would have it, that was about to change the moment Flip heard your news.

“In here baby girl.” You heard him, the sound coming from the bedroom. You deposited your handbag on the couch and stepped around it to reach him. And there he was, sitting on the bed and a book on his lap. He had shed his normal flannel shirt and was wearing just a white t-shirt and those well-worn jeans. The ones that you loved on him so much. The sight alone caused heat to pool in you and you could feel wetness already gathering in your panties. Flip’s eyes lifted from the page to yours and he smiled gently at your tired yet eager expression. 

“How was work?”

“Oh, it was alright, the kids behaved for once. I’m going to miss them acting like this as I no longer need to take extra caution around them…” You let your voice trail off, waiting for him to catch your meaning. It took a couple of seconds, but then there was a fire in those dark honey-brown eyes. He regarded you for a moment longer and raised one eyebrow in question. You bit your lip, nodding. The stitches were gone, the trip to the hospital successful and you were free of the doctor's restrictions. 

A few more seconds passed in silence, the tension growing to an almost unbearable thickness. And then the dam broke.

Suddenly he was all over you, pushing you up against the wall and kissing you with the ferocity of a starving man allowed to feast for the first time in his life. Large hands cupped your face as his lips moved against yours, his hips pushing against yours. You could feel it all, exactly how long and hard he had missed your body. 

“God, fuck Y/N…” He groaned. “This past week has been _torture_ to me, baby girl.” All those times where you brushed past him, all those clothes hugging your body just right, all of it. He’d nearly lost himself, come into his pants like a fifteen-year-old kid when he witnessed you pulling the lasagna from the oven one night, bent over and that delectable ass on display. Flip considered himself a patient man, but the near-constant state of arousal he had around you had really tested him. 

“Me, ah… too, Flip. Missed y-you so much, h-honey.” You whispered against his lips, fingers clawing at his back. You could feel his muscles coiling under your fingers and that display of power only spurred you on. His hands burned through the fabric of your jeans as they trailed the back of your legs before reaching your knees. Suddenly your center of gravity shifted as he lifted you up to his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist. You could feel all of him through the jeans, the hard length of his cock throbbing as it pressed against your center. It made you dizzy with want. 

“Mmm… Too many clothes.” Flip murmured as one hand found your ass, squeezing it tight, while the other sneaked its way under your shirt. “Need you naked, baby.” His lips left yours, trailing towards the junction where your neck met your shoulder; the one place Flip knew would turn you into a puddle. 

“Then…” Your retort was cut short as you moaned loudly with the feel of Flip’s lips and teeth nibbling you right where you needed him to. You felt like liquid honey in his arms. He was holding you up like you weighed nothing, while simultaneously drawing out sinful sounds from your lips. 

“What was that baby girl?” The bastard had the nerve to grin, as he continued his assault on all of your senses. You grasped a handful of his hair and yanked. “Take. Them. Off. Then.” You punctuated each word with a soft yank of those dark tresses, watching as his eyes darkened to black. He looked like he wanted to devour you alive and at that moment, you knew your face matched that desire.

Bracing both his hands under your ass, Flip pulled you away from the wall and held you tighter to his chest. You kissed him again as he took long steps across the room and to the bed you shared. You both fell on the bed, with him on top and from there it was a blurry mess of limbs tearing at the clothes and kisses pressed on every spot of skin that was revealed. The need to feel skin glide against the skin was agonizing, to say the least. 

As soon as you were down to your underwear, Flip propped himself up to one arm and gazed down at you. Your hair fanned out on the pillow, lips swollen and glistening, a sparkle in your eyes and he swore he’d never been this close to an actual goddess before. He traced his index finger at one of the bra straps before raising one eyebrow at you. “You like this one, baby?”

He’d been forced to watch you wear the bloody bras for days. Even when you were asleep, you wore something to keep your chest from bouncing around and it had nearly driven him to madness. That had been its own type of torture for Flip, something he never wanted to experience again. Those straps teased him mercilessly, taunted him on the knowledge of what was underneath all that lace and soft fabric and he couldn’t touch you. Wasn’t allowed to in his mind, as it might cause you discomfort. And that was the last thing on this planet Flip wanted to do. 

You shook your head, knowing where this was going. Flip grasped the front of your bra with both of his large paws and pulled quickly, making the piece of fabric to rip in two. Finally, after so long, your breasts were revealed to him and he dove in, kissing and nipping your skin, not able to wait a moment longer. The destroyed garment was thrown somewhere, neither of you really cared where it landed. 

“You do know they unclasp at the back?” You smirked, wanting to tease him a little. He raised his eyes back to yours, pinning you with his stare. 

“I’m going to burn all your bras, baby girl. You can count on that. These beauties will never be hidden from me again.” He bit out, emphasizing his point by taking one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. Your back arched, that man knew how sensitive you were and he used every single shred of his knowledge to his advantage. Alternating between both breasts he brought you to the brink with just his lips and teeth. 

You were a panting mess under him. “Fu-fuck, Flip! Honey, oh right there!” As his mouth was busy, Flip let his hand dip into your underwear, finding you drenched to his touch. Nimble fingers parted your folds, pressing down on your clit. 

“FUCK!” 

“I’ve missed this, baby girl. I’ve missed your body, your tits, your pussy. Keep making noises for me baby, I need to hear you. _Sing for me, my darling._ ”

You could only obey the command, your voice louder with each masterful stroke on your clit. When you felt him dip his finger into your body that was it, the pressure was too high to hold in any longer. Sparks erupted in your spine and you could only see white as the world explored around and in you. Moans turned into a soundless scream as you surrendered yourself and all your senses to the absolute ecstasy. 

As you came down from your high, feeling blissed and boneless, Flip quickly divested himself from his boxers, damp with precum. He always loved watching you come, making you feel like a starship on its way towards the Milky Way. Normally he wanted to make you come at least twice before even thinking of fucking you properly, but the need that was coursing through his veins was too big to ignore. 

Gently he nudged your thighs, opening them to allow him to slide in the middle. “I promise to eat you out soon baby girl, but I need to feel you around me. I can’t take it any longer.” 

“Mmm, need to feel you too, lover.” You smiled against his lips as he kissed you again, opening your legs up further to allow his massive frame to fit against yours perfectly. You felt more than saw him give his cock a few pumps, coating it with your slick before positioning it to your entrance.

Even with you two having done this before many times, you couldn’t help the gasp that left you when you felt him press in. He was proportional after all, his cock the biggest thing you’d ever taken. Slowly, tenderly Flip pressed in, murmuring praises on your skin. Once you felt his pelvis touched yours he stilled, allowing the both of you a moment to relish the feeling of being joined. 

The heat of your pussy was almost too much to handle. Flip let his forehead drop between your breasts, gathering all his strength as to not start pummeling into your body. Oh, he wanted to fuck you hard and heavy, wanted to give into that animalistic feeling, but there would be time for that later. This was the time for something else, something more. _Making love people called it._ Only when he felt you relax under him and your fingers were once again buried in his hair, did he start moving. 

The feel of his length pumping against your walls was something indescribably hot: Flip filled you to the brim and that man knew how to use what he’d been given and he knew how to use it well. Soon you were a complete mess, gasping and moaning under him as his hips picked up the pace, fucking you into the mattress, familiar tingling gathering up and down your spine. 

“Fuck, baby girl, can’t tell you how good you feel. Need to feel you come around me, sweetheart, can you give me that, hmm?” One of his hands found your breast again, tracing the slightly pink scar on your flesh. Anger flashed in his eyes, Flip hated to see that you would have a lasting mark on your body. Nobody was allowed to mark you, nobody except him. _Only me. Mine._

You pulled his face towards you. “It’s just a small scar, it will fade.” You told him, breathless. Flip allowed himself to slow down his rhythm to caress the small mark lovingly, soothing the skin under his finger. He hoped you knew how much it meant to him that you allowed him to take care of you in every way.

“I love you Y/N.” He crashed his lips back to yours and picked up the pace, determined to bring both of you over the edge together. Your answer was lost in the movements, both of you panting and moaning now. A few more thrusts were all it took, Flip losing the battle first as he roared and you felt him coat your insides with his cum. This triggered your second orgasm for the night as you saw the stars in your eyes and the pleasure consumed you completely. 

As you came down from your high, you felt Flip smoothing your sides, pressing soft kisses to your collarbones. Enjoying the warmth and intimacy, you whispered your love for him against his shoulders, the two of you enjoying the feeling of him still inside you. 

“I was serious before, you know.” He smiled at you, eyes full of mirth as you opened yours. His hands had found their way back to your breasts, fondling them gently.

“About what honey?”

“I’m going to burn all your bras, there is no way I’m allowing you to cover them up ever again.” 

Your laughter filled the air as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi over on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on Tumblr!


End file.
